


Let the Games Begin

by CharmedGirl3892



Series: They Messed With the Wrong Girl [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Tony Stark, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Steve Friendly, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Press and Tabloids, Pro-Sokovia Accords, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Sokovia Accords, Team Not As Family, actions have consequences, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedGirl3892/pseuds/CharmedGirl3892
Summary: Two weeks after waking from her coma, Evie Stark is back in the US. But now it's time that she and her friends start to not only protect the enhanced left, but also show the former Avengers just how big a mistake they made. With new and old allies popping up everyday, she soon learns that she has a family and true friends ready to stand by her. Plus a second chance to rewrite a wrong and begin something new with an old friend. Which she will need when she tackles a big choice, one to save her life.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Toni Stark/Original Male Character, Tony Stark & Vision
Series: They Messed With the Wrong Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998982
Comments: 278
Kudos: 839
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	1. Home Sweet Compound

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Third work in the series started as well! I am so excited for this! 
> 
> As always, thank you to those who have stuck with this series from the beginning and I hope you'll like the new work added in! 
> 
> This chapter gives a brief look into the quiet life of our heroes! With new recurring characters, Mama Rhodes and Mr. Rhodes played by Loretta Devine and James Earl Jones. It will also for all of you curious folk, introduce Sergeant Pretty Boy officially (you do learn his identity here), played by Ben McKenzie. And shout out to Awesome_Fangirl33, you guessed it! If anyone is wondering when the guess is, it's in chapter 12 of the first installment in the series.
> 
> There is a picture of McKenzie and Ginnifer Goodwin at the bottom, basically what I envision when I think of two characters of Sergeant Pretty Boy and Evie to look at this stage.

_“In other news, no word from Stark Industries on when Toni Stark will be available for a statement. It has been almost two weeks since the infamous press conference and the Accords Council has simply stated that they will make an announcement when they have all their facts and such in order. Until then be advised, arrest warrants for the Winter Soldier and former Avengers, sans Iron Woman, War Machine and Vision are still out with the instructions not to approach. But some can’t help wonder if that is the right call-”_

“FRI, turn this _**off**_.” A certain genius commanded as she walked slowly through the entry way of the common room. Everyone besides Rhodey who had been resting on the short couch jumped up from their various places.

“ _ **Evie**_!” Mrs. Rhodes chastised as she and her husband ran to support her to the nearest couch which Izzy and Harley cleared. “What are you doing up?! We told you to let us know when you were awake!”

“Sorry, Mama R. I just thought-” Evie hissed as she was lowered onto the pillows that Pepper piled on for her, “I could make it on my own.”

“You foolish girl, what I ever did to be cursed with _**another**_ stubborn daughter, I’ll never know.” The older woman teased tapping her nose.

“Can’t blame me for your son bringing me home.” She shrugged.

“She’s right let’s blame him. It’s easier.” Mr. Rhodes agree with a chuckle.

“ _ **Hey**_! I thought I was your favorite.” Rhodey protested pretending to glare at them. Evie laughed before groaning.

“Oh, stop it hurts to laugh.”

“You heard her, _**second favorite child**_.” Harley joked as he spread a blanket on her and Izzy handed over her tablet.

“Oh, great everyone is against me even the _**minion**_. I quit!” Rhodey declared crossing his arms.

“Permission denied.” Maria countered causing everyone to burst into laughter.

“Get used to it, Colonel. Your stuck with us.” Daniel ordered causing Rhodey to mock salute.

“Yes, sir!” Evie shook her head as Izzy and Harley flicked through the channels and found a movie playing causing everyone to settle down as Mrs. Rhodes moved to finish making her specialty soup for her proclaimed babies.

It had been almost two weeks since she had awoken from her coma and three days since she and Rhodey had returned to the US, unfortunately to the Compound for the next few days until Rhodey could get around. The doctors had been reluctant to release them both, her more so than Rhodey. But Helen had fought them and won.

Pepper was managing alerts on her own tablet and looked up at her friend.

“Evie, Danny Rand wanted to meet with us about the Accords and he also put in another request saying he wants to reassure himself that you are alright in person.” Pepper informed her as she sorted through her emails. As she took her bowl of soup from her pseudo mother figure, the brunette mulled over it.

“I can meet him, if you don’t want to.” Rhodey offered immediately not wanting to stress his friend out. They all knew the importance of keeping her calm in the few coming weeks.

Evie knew that Danny wasn’t the first person she wanted to see, but he had been one of her closest friends since childhood and keeping him in the dark seemed cruel and callous. She wasn’t stupid ( _ **hello**_ , certified genius), she knew he had joined up with other enhanced. Yes, she kept an eye on him ( _ **sue her**_ ), in case he needed backup, but he never did.

Besides, she knew Danny would have her back. They always did when they were children before life got in their way. And it was high time they got back to that, and hopefully became even closer.

“No, I need to do it. See if he’s amendable to come to the Compound the day after tomorrow, if not two days later when we are back in the city.” Pepper nodded and forwarded the message. “Oh and let him know if he wants to bring a few friends, I’m amendable to that as long as they are cool with FRI monitoring.”

“Me as well.” Pepper added sternly.

Evie smiled slightly everyone insisted on making sure she was in good company unless she was in the privacy of her own room. Most of the time it was Pep, Maria or Moira. Christine and surprisingly Hope would arrive once they returned to the city. Rhodey still won’t admit to what was said between him and Hope so she’d press for details on that later. She returned to absentmindedly tapping away on her tablet designing a solution for Rhodey’s legs.

“Evie! Rhodey!” Mrs. Rhodes chastised standing in front of the television brandishing a wooden spoon with her hands on her hips. “If I have to come in here to tell you two one more time to eat your soup, I’ll _**spoon feed**_ it to you both myself! Don’t test me!” Both heroes ducked their heads.

“Sorry, Momma.” Both piped before eating the food. Once she was satisfied, she nodded and walked back into the kitchen area. Mr. Rhodes shook his head at the two.

“Don’t think she won’t do it.” Evie giggled slightly before hearing her phone ring. She dug it out of the mass of blankets and went wide eyed at the number.

“Vis?” The synthetic humanoid rushed over to her side. “Can you help me go into the other room and sit with me for a minute? I need to take this in private or somewhat private.” Her friend nodded and supported her in getting up while she answered. “Hey Sergeant Pretty Boy.” She greeted teasingly ignoring the looks sent her way. A scoff was heard on the other end of the line.

“It’s _**Lieutenant**_ , Evie.” He countered. Evie grinned as Vision shuffled her to the next room and helped her sit down taking a seat next to her.

“I know. But I guess I’m a little nostalgic for the first time I called you that and you sputtered in frankly quite an _**adorable**_ manner.”

“I was 21!”

“And I was 18, your point?” Evie countered.

“And here people thought you were more mature, Ms. Stark.”

“And don’t you know me better than that, **_Mr. Jarvis_**?” A chuckle was heard.

“That I do.” 

“I missed this.” She murmured the words spilling out before she could stop them. “Us, being able to talk and joke around carefree without all the baggage.” She looked down avoiding Vision’s curious gaze. 

“Me too. We should talk about that.” He returned after a pause. Evie bit her lip.

“Isaac... we are _**really**_ bad at that. The last time we did so much damage... we cut each other out of our _**lives**_. I don’t want us to do that again. I can't take losing my oldest friend for years again.” 

“E... I don’t want that either, but we can’t keep going on like we have been.” 

“We’ve been fine so far.” 

“ _ **Have we**_? The ten minutes in my office in Berlin were the most honest moments I think we ever had in a long time.” 

“... When are you back stateside?” She asked knowing this was a conversation neither would avoid. 

“A week or two. They are letting me resume my bereavement leave as soon as we clear the main issues up. That coupled with my saved up vacation time means I get pretty much a full two months off.”

“That’s good. Would you be amendable to swinging by the Tower when you come back?”

“Yeah. I _**really**_ would.” Evie could hear the smile in his voice. “Though I have to ask, does that mean we are going to talk?”

“Yes, Isaac we are.”

“Why change your mind now?”

“Because I got a second chance and I don't intend to waste it.” She promised.


	2. Letters and Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie works out a miracle for her injured comrade leading to a touching family moment. Arrangements are made for new faces to join them at the Tower. A mysterious package ignites fiery reactions from the circle members present. Meanwhile Spiderman meets a fellow hero who needs his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope everyone is safe and healthy and doing alright in the current circumstances. And that everyone who celebrates it, had a great Easter Sunday. This chapter we get to see some pretty exciting things before they all pack up and head back into the city. Thanks again, to all those who read, subscribe, kudos and/or review the story. Whenever I read review or such I get a little smile that's nice to have while we are all stuck at home during this time.

“Rhodey!” A voice whispered as a hand shook the colonel out of his sleep. 

“No, Mom! Let me sleep.” He groaned back absentmindedly batting at the hand on his shoulder. 

“ _ **Mom?!**_ Ew!!!” The voice squealed. “I’m younger than you, genius. Calling me Mom, is insulting and weird. Rhodey finally opened his eyes. 

“Evie, it’s _**seven**_ in the morning, what is it?!” Something else popped into his mind. “And what are you doing out of bed alone?!” She rolled her eyes.

“Relax, Colonel Grumpy Pants.” She teased. “Your mom made Vis stay with me last night remember? He helped me up and is waiting in the hall.”

“For what?” He threw back giving up on getting back to sleep. 

“Come down to the lab with me, and you’ll see.” 

“You’re not allowed lab time, Evie.” Rhodey reminded her whilst rolling his eyes wondering what could have her so worked up this early. 

“I’m not allowed in the lab _**alone**_ , with you and Vis, I’m good.” Rhodey sighed as he accepted his fate.

“You’re not leaving till I get up, are you?” Evie nodded with a wicked grin on her face. “Fine! Send Vis in to give me a hand getting ready.” Evie complied and walked to the door, Vision replaced her and assisted Rhodey in his morning routine and soon he was wheeling his way down to the lab. Evie walked over to the holographic interface and activated it sliding the design that popped up Rhodey’s way. 

“What do you think?” She asked hopefully. Rhodey’s face contorted to one of shock and awe.

“Evie… are those…?” 

“ _ **Legs**_ , your going to walk again, Rhodey.” She confirmed with a small smile. Tears sprang into her friend’s eyes and he wheeled up to squeeze her into a hug, Vision watched on in contentment until Evie extended an arm to him and he joined in. 

“Let’s get them tested out then.” Rhodey told her after they broke apart. Evie nodded and had Friday start production. 

Two Hours Later

“Mrs. Rhodes, Mr. Rhodes, would the two of you please head to the equipment room, your children wish to show you something.” Vision asked walking forwards. The two put down the ingredients for breakfast followed the humanoid stopping at the entrance as they saw the rest of their makeshift family waiting. 

“What’s going on?” Mrs. Rhodes questioned. Pepper shrugged and they all filed into the room. Evie stood in front of Rhodey before moving and letting him take a hesitant step with the braces. “Oh, my…” Mrs. Rhodes was speechless. Rhodey took one more before stumbling. Evie quickly caught him with Vision rushing over to help lower him to the floor. Mr. Rhodes and his wife quickly pulled the two in a hug while the rest smiled on with some tears in their eyes. Which some (Happy and Helen) would deny to their last breaths. 

“ _ **Thank you**_ , Evie.” The matriarch whispered in happiness. 

“Anytime, Mama.” She whispered back relishing as the woman’s arms tightened around her. 

“Look at that.” Pepper muttered to the doctor. 

“Pulled a miracle out of her head in less than two months. Glad she’s on _**our side**_.” Helen returned as the two exchanged smiles. Eventually the group got up and headed out to have breakfast. 

“Any modifications you can think of?” Evie asked as she sat besides her brother in all but blood. 

“Maybe some AC?” Evie laughed. 

“Sure, how about a cup holder to go with it?” She quipped back. The two laughed and clinked their mugs of Aunt Peggy’s special hot chocolate together. Evie looked through her tablet reading her messages. A few from one Laura Barton surprised her. She listened to the latest. 

_ “Ms. Stark, it’s me, Laura Barton… again. I- we just saw the conference and to be honest I’d understand completely if you want **nothing** to do with me because of Clint. But… my kids, someone is going to realize the connection soon. I don’t have the means to protect them by myself anymore. So, I’m **begging** you… help us.”  _

Well check that one of her list. She would have helped anyway (not that she blamed Clint’s kids for their father’s stupidity, or Laura for that matter). She’d do all she could to help the family. 

“Happy?” Evie called. 

“Yeah?” 

“How do you feel about making a pickup while the rest of us are moving back into the tower tomorrow?” It would be nice to have a kitchen that didn't have a crater in it and to be back in the city again.

“Depends, who are we picking up?” Happy questioned with the others glancing over.

“The Barton family, the asshole left them dry and high and if someone recognizes him from the news report, it won’t be pretty. There’s a _**baby**_ in that house.” Everyone who didn’t know of the Barton family looked shocked a man could leave his family, including a baby. 

“You got it, Boss.” Happy promised. 

“Great, FRIDAY will also be there with a suit and two Iron Legion, just in case.” 

“I can control the suit.” Harley volunteered. 

“No.” Evie responded.

“Absolutely not.” Moira added. Both glanced and grinned at each other while Izzy snickered. 

“Tell you what, Kid. You finish your schoolwork on time and you can come and help, as long as your mom is cool.” Harley gave his mom the puppy eyes.

“Can I?” Moira groaned. 

“ ** _If_** you behave yourself.” Harley whooped in victory.

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice came through the speakers, “there is a deliveryman at the door, i have scanned the item already, it poses no threat to the saftey of those in the compound.” Evie pushed her chair back and Rhodey and Pepper followed. An older man stood beyond the security doors holding a package in his hands. Evie walked up to the intercom system. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” She asked. The man tilted his sunglasses down so he could read the package label. 

“Are you, Toni… Stank?” He asked. Evie raised an eyebrow and her two friends began to snicker. 

“Yes, yes this is Toni Stank.” Rhodey confirmed as his snickering got louder. “Thank you for that.” Evie gave him a look. “Never dropping that, by the way.” As he began to tease them all about it, Pepper keyed the coded to the door and with a soft hiss it opened for them. The deliveryman handed her the form to sign and Pepper grabbed package examining it. She quickly scribbled her name while examining the older man. 

“You look familiar.” She muttered. The man shrugged and tipped his hat to her. 

“Have a nice day, Ms. Stank.” He turned away and Evie could have sworn she heard him mumble, “Excelsior!” Pepper was deeply frowning at the box in her hands like it had offended her in some way. 

“Is it me or is this, Barton’s handwriting?” Evie nodded after taking a peek at the handwriting. “Only the asshole would take a stupid chance to be an asshole.” They all joined their family in the living room. 

“What is it?” Daniel asked wheeling next to his goddaughter. Evie opened the package and pulled out a letter reading it silently. 

“Bastardo! Chi pensa di essere?! Dono di Dio per l'uomo?!” She handed Daniel the letter too fuming to explain. Daniel read the name on the bottom and understood. 

“It’s from _**Rogers**_.” He spat with loathing. Everyone straightened and payed close attention as he read out loud.

_ Toni,  _

_ I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Toni. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us– if you need me– I'll be there. _

“How _**dare**_ he?!” Pepper demanded. “He nearly killed you and he sends this?!” 

“Izzy could do a better apology than that at 5!” Moira snapped. 

“Did basically send you a note that said, “I know I hurt you. But I’m still right.”?” Mr. Rhodes asked. Evie shrugged. 

“No Dad, he sent one that said, “you lost, get over it and come crawling back to us.” Rhodey corrected darkly. 

“And what’s that about, not having anyone, what about Barnes? Didn’t he risk this all for _**him**_?” Helen scoffed. 

“As well as he had Mr. Howard Stark, Ms. Carter and the Commandos in the army.” Vision mused. “I fail to see how he couldn’t fit in.”

“Yes, to all of the above. And he sent this offending _**dinosaur**_ of a phone as well.” Evie told them holding up said piece of tech. 

“What are you going to do?” Izzy asked quietly leaning against Evie's knees. 

“I’m turning both of these into the investigating team.” Evie told them all. “He wants his scapegoat back. Not going to happen. No more Ms. Nice Girl.”

Queens

“Hey, I’m no fashion expert. But something tells me that’s not your color.” Peter told the two muggers below him as he swung onto a fire escape. Both jumped and Peter webbed the purse to the wall while quickly shooting another at the first to tie his hands together. The second pulled a gun out but before he could fire a shot the trashcans began to rattle. The mugger faced the alley entrance as let out a shot. 

“Ah!” The gun was blasted out of the man’s hands and Peter webbed him to the wall. He jumped down to see a young woman in a black suit leaning against the brick wall blood covering part of her shoulder from where the bullet had nicked her. Her short hair was damp with the shine of sweat covering her face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. The woman breathed heavily. 

“I think- so-” The woman gasped before passing out. Peter didn’t know what to do but he picked up the sound of sirens so he gathered the woman in his arms and swung towards his apartment. 

_ ‘Good thing Aunt May is out of town for the next two days.’  _

Translation: Bastardo! Chi pensa di essere?! Dono di Dio per l'uomo?!

Bastard! Who does he think he is?! God's gift to man?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, and look at that, Daisy Johnson entered the fold one of my favorite characters in Marvel TV. 
> 
> For those wondering, the ending of season three of Agents of Shield remains, Daisy left but she decided to travel to New York with Robin and her mother to see them to their new destination safely. She hasn't taken down banks or bridges yet and she won't as I don't particularly like that part of the season four story line that she became a vigilante on SHIELDs list. Here she will become a hero and work with other heroes. The reason she passed out here is she doesn't have Elena providing her with the pills to help her bones and using her powers is hurting her. 
> 
> Next chapter, we meet the defenders, Peter will make a new friend and the Barton clan will leave there home to travel to bigger and better things. Hope to get that up soon.
> 
> Until next time, stay safe and healthy!  
> Ciao!


	3. Meetings and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie sees the old her start to reemerge the more she is separated from her old teammates, Peter makes a new friend in a fellow hero, Evie and Pepper meet new allies and soon to be friends in the Defenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!! Yay! Hope everyone is doing well in these times. Once again thank you to everyone who reads, subscribes, kudos and/or reviews this story! That always encourages me to keep writing.

Evie stood in front of the mirror looking over at herself as she finished getting ready for her meeting with Danny and his associates. She could tell she looked different, that she _**felt**_ different. It was as if a weight was slowly being lifted off her shoulders. Normally for meetings and such she would go for a simple pantsuit and tying her hair up and out of her face. But she remembered that one of the reasons for doing that was people (like Rogers and such) refused to take her seriously if she didn’t look the part.

And now, she was through following other people’s expectations. She was Antoinette Evelyn Stark and it was time she let that show. She instead dressed in white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and a peach pink cardigan along with letting her curls loose to frame her face before slipping on some tan wedges. She met Pepper in the entryway.

“Look at you.” Her friend commented smiling brightly. “Gone is “Stark”, and here is _**Evie**_. I missed you.”

“Shut up, or you’re fired.” Evie joked as they stepped into the elevator.

“You can’t fire me, I run things.” Evie scoffed.

“Everyone likes me better.” Pepper huffed.

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Both exchanged a glance and burst into laughter as the doors slid close.

Queens

Peter jerked awake as he heard the woman from the day before groan in pain as her eye fluttered open. She looked around her eyes widening as she did not recognize where she was. She sat up jerkily and cried out in pain. Peter yanked his mask on and kneeled in front of her pushing her down.

“Hey, it’s okay. You're safe.” The woman looked at him in confusion, his mask heavily clashing with his pjs. “We never got introduced, I’m Spider Man. I bought you here after you passed out yesterday.” He held out a hand and the woman gave a sarcastic chuckle.

“You’re just a kid.”

“W-What? No, I’m…”

“A _**kid**_.” The woman stated again sitting up whilst holding her shoulder. “What are you, like thirteen?”

“Sixteen.” Peter admitted in defeat.

“Why don’t you take that off, I won’t tell who you are. It doesn’t really match the War Machine jammies.” Peter sighed and tugged off the apparel running a hand though his hair.

“Peter, Peter Parker.” The woman grinned.

“Daisy, Daisy Johnson.” She then hissed as she moved to stand but screamed in pain.

“Sorry! I bandaged you shoulder as best I could.” Daisy held up a hand.

“No, it’s my arms in general,” she held them out and Peter was shocked to see marks all over them, “my powers affect my bones and it looks like I’m close to fracturing them again.”

“And there is nothing to treat that?” He asked while passing her some pain killers and a bottle of water.

“There is… but I don’t have access to them anymore. I’m kind of living off the grid right now.” Peter bit his lip.

“Look, I know someone who might be able to help. But you’d have to trust me.” Daisy leaned back.

“Why?”

“Because instead of leaving you to bleed out on the street I bought you here, to my _**home**_. I risked outing myself to my neighbors and my aunt by doing this. And I highly doubt Toni Stark is going to hurt you or me.” Daisy’s mouth dropped open.

“You know Toni Stark?” Peter nodded. “Alright.” Peter grinned and pulled out his cell.

Barton Farm

Happy stood as the quinjet they took landed. Harley quickly unbuckled himself and the two agents Maria assigned to them silently followed as they walked to the front door while Friday piloted the suit and the two legionnaires to circle the perimeter. Happy knocked and the door slightly opened to reveal Laura’s suspicious face one of her arms out of sight.

“Mrs. Barton, I’m Harold Hogan, I am the head of Stark Industries security division, these are Agents Moro and Jenson, and this is Harley Keener.” He finished putting a hand on Harley’s shoulder.

“Keener? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Moira Keener, would you?” Harley grinned.

“She’s my mom.” Laura’s posture lessened slightly.

“Why are you here?”

“Miss Stark sent us.” Happy answered. “We are here to escort you and your children to Stark Tower.” Laura lowered her eyes for a moment. “Mrs. Barton, I know this is a shock but we are here to help. Miss Stark knows better than anyone that the sins of the father do not extend to the family. She left you her business card to help you. So please, if you could put down the handgun and let us do that.” Laura stepped back fully opening the door.

“Sorry about that, just for the record I wouldn’t have drawn on you. Not when you have a child with you.” She apologized stashing the gun in the waistband of her jeans and letting her shirt cover it. “We’ve received some pretty unsettling calls over the last two days.”

“How so?”

“Someone in town _**finally**_ recognized Clint from the newsbroadcast, and it’s only a matter of time before some idiot posts it on the internet. For the past twenty four hours, I’ve had calls ranging from I should be ashamed to be married to him, to “oh honey, how can we help?” Harley snickered and Laura turned her gaze on him.

“Uh, is there anyone I can help pack?” Laura cracked a small smile.

“Cooper!” Her oldest ran down the steps.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“This is Harley, Miss Stark sent him and these people to help us, will you go with him and pack a suitcase?” Cooper nodded and the two ran upstairs chatting away. “As for the rest of you I’ll show you what I need packed. It might take a few trips to get the crib and such-”

“Actually, ma’am, we don’t need to move that, just pack as few things as possible.” Laura crossed her arms.

“ _ **Why**_?” She demanded.

“Miss Stark asks that you trust her and leave the house and farm as is, and to not alert anyone that you’ll be leaving. She will explain it all to you tonight.” Laura bit her lip. She should just blindly trust these people, but her gut was screaming at her to do just that. So, she did.

Stark Tower

As Danny and his teammates exited the elevator in Stark Tower, Matt focused on what his senses where telling him about the two woman who were behind the doors. One was tall and seemed to radiate confidence as she bustled to and from the conference room. The other sat in a chair moving slightly but he could hear the slight inhale of pain and the rustle of bandages as they shifted.

“Your friend is in serious pain.” He muttered to Danny. The man cursed slightly as the entered the conference room.

“Danny.” Evie greeted with a smile pushing herself into a standing position. The man walked forwards and smiled widely.

“Hey, Toni.” He returned gently embracing her.

“You’ve met my co-CEO Pepper Potts.” The two shook hands.

“These are my associates, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Matt Murdock who is also my personal attorney.” Evie and Pepper shook their hands as they all sat down with Evie in between Pepper and Danny.

“Personal attorney?” Pepper repeated amused. “I really hope, Mr. Rand doesn’t plan on suing us, Mr. Murdock.” The man smiled back.

“Why? Do you have anything to hide, Miss Potts?” He bantered back.

“Of course not.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“So, Danny, what do you want to talk to me about?” She asked.

“I heard the Avengers might need to some help in or even new recruits.” At this smile Evie raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Well that is kind of true, but do you know anyone who might be interested?” Danny exchanged glances with his teammates. “Would you feel more comfortable if Pepper, left the room?”

“No, and she doesn’t seem to feel comfortable with the suggestion, either.” Matt pointed out. Pepper sputtered.

“Do you trust her?” Luke spoke up for the first time. Evie nodded.

“With my _**life**_.”

“Well, I have super strength, enhanced speed, durability and stamina.” Jessica admitted wanting to get the whole thing over with.

“She also has an advanced healing factor, used to be able to fly and is resistant to mind control.” Danny threw in before grunting as Jessica kicked him under the table.

“So, you’re like a female Cap?” Pepper asked.

“Oh, I don’t go beating people into comas.” Jess retorted leaning back and crossing her arms. 

“Jessica.” Luke admonished. Evie held up a hand.

“No, don’t. I’m won’t hold it against her.” She reassured.

“Well, I also have the same abilities as her, except the flight.” Luke informed them. Pepper then turned to Matt and Danny.

“You two?”

“Well, my long story of the years I was gone-” Evie held up a finger.

“Which I want the _**full story**_ on later.” Danny laughed.

“Done, we’ll get pizza or something and swap origin stories.” Both laughed. “But anyway, using the power of chi, I can do a few abilities, the one that matters the most is called the Iron Fist Punch, which is resistant to pain and such.” Both women snickered. “ _ **Seriously?!**_ ”

“I’m sorry, but did you come up with that name yourself?” Evie asked.

“No, some monks gave it to me.” Danny grumbled. Pepper regained herself.

“I apologize, Mr. Rand. I’m sure that is a very serious power.”

“It glows.” Matt supplied and Pepper rejoined Evie in her snickering. “You have a great sense of humor Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you. And what do you do, Mr. Murdock, besides serving people with subpoenas?” Matt looked down.

“It is a long story but basically when I lost my sight, my other senses were enhanced. After a while I found someone who helped train me them and myself to work with it.”

“To be the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” Evie asked causing Matt to stiffen.

“How?” He was astonished that she had figured it out in a few seconds.

“Well, there are only four enhanced running around the Kitchen. Process of elimination works fast, especially when you have my IQ.” Pepper exchanged a glance with her best friend.

“Then I suppose we should thank you.” Pepper retorted causing everyone to look at her with confusion. “We’ve been trying to take Kingpin to court for a while, we suspected he had a hand in Obadiah Stane’s dealings. But the cops there did not do a damn thing. You on the other hand took care of the problem for us.”

“Your welcome.”

“Mr. Murdock-” Evie began.

“Matt, please.” He interrupted.

“Matt, would you and your associate be willing to help work on the Accords? Since you four all hang out around the kitchen together it would be easier. Obviously for this you would be on retainer by the Avengers Division of SI. Maria Hill, our director can forward you a contract.” Matt nodded.

“I would have to discuss this with Mr. Nelson, my associate. But I think we could work out a business arrangement.”

“Then we look forward to working with you, _**all**_ of you. Since myself and Colonel Rhodes are out of commission right now, we would appreciate if you could handle any crisis that come our way.”

“Count on us.” Luke promised.

“Good, once things are more settled down we can work more on how this will work going forwards but for now I think our main focus should be the Accords.”

“I agree.” Matt nodded.

“And if old Cap comes a calling, just give me a ring.” Jess promised with a malicious grin.

“I like you too.” Evie responded. With that they all rose to adjourn the meeting.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Danny asked his old friend. Evie nodded and the two hung back as everyone else filed out. “How are you, Toni? Really.” She sighed loosely crossing her arms as if to hold herself together.

“We talking physically, or mentally?” Danny shrugged.

“Both, I suppose.” Evie laughed bitterly.

“Physically? I’m basically being held together and there are a lot of things I need to consider in the next few months. I could really use some friendly support.”

“You got it, from me and even some new ones too.” He swore immediately.

“And mentally, I’m a fucking mess.” She bluntly admitted. “The blinders got yanked off in a big way and right now I’m not really comfortable airing it all out.” Danny surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

“I got your back, Toni.” She embraced him as well.

“Danny, you can call me Evie. I think it’s _**long**_ overdue.” Danny pulled back with a grin.

“Evie it is, then.” The two then made a time to meet for pizza and he headed back out. As Pepper walked back in, Friday pipped up from the speakers.

“Boss? When you have a moment I believe, you should contact Mr. Parker. He has called three times in the last two hours and says it is urgent.” Evie groaned.

“Crap! _**The kid**_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go another chapter done! Next chapter we will have Evie meet Daisy, greet Laura and a few other things. After that we will have a time jump to Evie reuniting with Isaac. Before all that though, I want you guys to weigh in on things. I plan on doing the reaction of the Siberia videos (most likely including the Defenders, Daisy, the Bartons, and the Parkers) would you guys prefer that be a separate fic or a chapter to this one. I also plan on doing Steve's "press statement", is there anyone who would also like that to be a separate fic. 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions please leave a review and let me know. 
> 
> Stay safe! Ciao!


	4. New Encounters- Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets and starts to bond with Daisy Johnson and Peter makes a few surprising requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New Update, not as quick as I would like but I just started to go back to work full time so I have to manage my time wisely. I know a lot of things are expected to happen, so instead of doing one big chapter I decided to split it up into three parts, this one has Evie meet Daisy and be reunited with Peter, the next one will be telling May the news of Spider Man and bringing the Barton clan into the tower mix (all of this is taking place on the same day as the last chapter), the third chapter will be the circle, and new friends watching the Siberia videos. 
> 
> Also Steve's press statement will be posted as a separate story and I'll roll that out soon as I can, it will be a two part story, the statement and various reactions. 
> 
> As always thank you to all those who read, kudos, subscribe, and/or review this story.

“Boss.” Friday greeted causing Evie to lift her head from where she had been resting on the couch. “Mr. Parker and his guest have arrived.” Evie shut her book and shifted slightly wincing in pain. Mrs. Rhodes came up and helped the younger woman off the couch. 

“Do you need me to stay with you?” Evie smiled. 

“I’ll be fine, Mama.” She reassured. “Vis is probably already on his way up.” 

“You are correct, Evie.” He spoke as he walked in through the doorway. 

“All right.” The mother spoke. “How does my famous beef stew sound for dinner?” 

“Lovely.” Evie responded. An afterthought came to her as her honorary mother walked away. “Mama.”

“Yes, love?” 

“Can you please make enough more for three extra people? At the very least one of our guests is probably going to end up staying.” Mrs. Rhodes nodded and headed for the kitchen to begin prep work. Vision and she walked towards the lift. “Friday, are they heading to the medical space?” 

“Affirmative Boss, and Director Hill will be on her way down momentarily, she is just finalizing the official Avengers press release that will remove Rogers and his followers from the roster with Ms. Keener.” Evie nodded in acknowledgement as the elevator rose and dropped them off at the floor. Evie caught sight of Helen examining a young woman with Peter hanging around the door checking his phone. 

“Hey, Kid.” She greeted quietly. Peter’s head shot up and he threw his arms around her waist.

“Ms. Stark!” Evie grunted as he held her tightly. 

“Ugh, Kid… **_broken ribs_**.” She grunted. He jumped back. 

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?!” Evie tried to answer. “Of course, your not okay, you were in a coma! I should have done more, I shouldn’t have been showing off, should’ve-”

“Peter!” Evie interrupted grabbing his shoulders. “ ** _Breathe_**.” The young man took a breath. “There you go. And none of this is your fault.” She reassured. 

“But-” Evie quickly interrupted again. She had spent years tumbling in a hole of guilt and doubt over many things that weren’t her fault. She’d be damned if she let Steve Rogers lead someone else down that hole. 

“Is your name, **_Steve Rogers_**?” He shook his head. “Then none of this is your fault.” 

“I concur with, Ms. Stark.” Vision agreed. Evie smiled wide.

“So, why don’t you introduce us to your friend.” Peter smiled and they all walked in not noticing Maria coming down the stairs on the other end of the floor. 

“Daisy, this is Toni Stark and the Vision.” The woman looked up wearily at them. 

“Hi, I’m…”

“ ** _Skye_**?” Maria asked entering the room astonished. 

“Agent… Hill?” The surprised young woman returned. 

“What are you doing here, Skye? Why aren’t you with your team?” Daisy scoffed in anger causing some of the equipment to rattle and Evie to raise an eyebrow. 

“Some team in the last few months. And I go by Daisy now. Daisy Johnson.” Evie whistled to get everyone’s attention. 

“Maria, fill me in?” She ordered. 

“So, remember what I told you after the fall of SHIELD?” 

_ “I really owe you one, Isaac.” She commented.  _

_ “I want that recorded and made as my new ringtone.” He joked back.  _

_ “How about the next time you’re in NYC, I owe you a trip to that dinner, Anna used to take us to?” She offered.  _

_ “I can live with that.” He responded. “I have to go, bye Evie.” _

_ “Bye, Isaac.” She softly responded before walking back to what was becoming her and Maria’s mission control to see the other woman wipe a bunch of non-extracted agents off the map. “Did one of the agencies we are working with get another bunch?” She asked curiously. Maria fumbled to form an answer.  _

_ “No, uh…” Evie narrowed her eyes. _

_ “I gave you my trust, Maria. **Don’t** make me regret it.” She warned.  _

_ “There was a vetted group of SHIELD agents that survived the initial fall. A team, that Fury handpicked. They extracted those agents.”  _

_ “And how do we know this team isn’t HYDRA?” Evie shot back crossing her arms.  _

_ “I know the lead agent, worked with him for years and trust him with my life.” She promised. Evie nodded.  _

_ “Maria, I’m going to trust you on this, but we can’t be seen working outside the law on this, that’s what got us into this mess in the first place. We do this by the book, okay? And I will ask no more questions on this mystery team.” Maria nodded.  _

_ “Okay.”  _

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Skye over here was their team hacker.” Evie scrunched up her face in thought. 

“Wait, Skye? As in former Rising Tide, Skye?” Daisy looked down.

“Yeah, how’d you know about that?” Evie rolled her eyes. 

“A few of those idiots tried to hack my servers, one of the security features is a nasty piece of malware that hacks them in return. I learned quite a bit. If you had not dropped off the grid to join up with SHIELD, I was going to offer you a job where you could make better use of those skills.” 

“Cool.” Daisy muttered. Maria shook her head. 

“Anyway, why are you off the grid and how did you get these powers?” Daisy sighed and gave them a rundown of all that had happened in the last few years with the remnants of SHIELD. “I **_told_** Phil to burn that Index!” Maria seethed. “Nothing good would come out of tracking all those people, most who wanted to be left alone.”

“Phil, as in **_Coulson_**?” Helen demanded having heard about the man through Evie and company. 

“Yes, he was brought back to life via experimentation with alien technology and biology.” 

“ ** _I knew it_**.” Evie muttered. She then shook her head. “Okay, we’ll deal with that later.” She insisted before looking at the inhuman. “This girl you hid, is she secure?” Daisy shrugged. 

“As secure as I can make her, they’d find her soon enough to track her though if I don’t move her or cover her tracks.” Evie nodded. 

“Fine, I can help you with that.” She calmly told the girl. “Helen how bad are her arms?” Helen shook her head throwing up the projections.

“Repeated fracturing and such, her bones aren’t used to the vibrations they seem to take in and put out. I don’t have anything to treat it.” 

“SHIELD does.” Daisy supplied quietly rubbing her arms. Evie nodded. 

“Can you get me in, I can get to the formula they have for it without going through so many back doors.” She told the girl handing her a tablet that was laying on the table. Daisy typed slowly hissing through the pain in her arms but managed to break past her firewalls in a way that would not arouse suspicion. Evie took over and typed in a few sequence codes. 

“ **Voice Identification required**.” A voice flared over the speaker. 

“Access Code: Lima-Echo-Golf-Alpha-Charlie-Yankee. Stark, Antoinette Evelyn.” Evie spoke calmly.

“ **Access granted**.” Evie passed the tablet to Daisy again. 

“Pull whatever we need for you arms and anything that either is yours or you need to keep that girl safe.” 

“How the hell did you do that?” Maria asked. Evie smirked. 

“My godmother is **_Peggy freaking Carter_**.” She reminded Maria bluntly. “And despite numerous orders and threats not to pull me or the other legacies into SHIELD, she had a feeling they wouldn’t listen. So, she literally ensured none of us would go in blind. That access code is a hidden back door into the database that allows us access, all the while the system is none the wiser just looking like a basic glitch.” She explained. “Fri?” 

“Yes, Boss?” 

“Set aside a room for, Ms. Johnson here and arrange for a copy of the Accords to be sent to her.” Daisy looked shocked, could she finally find another safe spot to land after leaving her first heartbroken? 

“I can stay?” 

“You can stay.” Evie confirmed with a small smile. “Weather you join the Avengers, and such is up to you, but yeah. I got a soft spot for computer nerds.” Daisy grinned. 

“Thank you, Ms. Stark.” 

“Call me Toni.” Evie told her before grabbing Peter’s shoulder and steering him out of the room. “Now as for you and your underage, unsupervised heroing-” Peter interrupted her.

“I want you to train me. To be better and all.” He butted in; Evie’s mouth dropped open. This was going easier than she thought. “I’ll join the Avengers, sign the Accords, whatever. But first I need you to help me tell my aunt.” Evie nodded.

“Well, you got yourself a deal, Kid.” The two shook hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Questions, comments, ideas? Leave a review so I can find out. 
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter, which will probably be a bit shorter than this up maybe by this weekend or by next weekend at the latest 
> 
> Until then, Ciao!


	5. New Encounters-May and the Barton’s, Plus Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter with some help from a few Avengers reveals his secret to his aunt, the Barton family arrives and Laura gets some answers from Evie while also forming a bit of a bond, and Hope and Christine arrive at the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been as active, things were a bit crazy but have now settled down nicely. And I was finally able to bust up this new chapter, yay! Again thanks to all those who kudos, subscribe, and/comment on this story. 
> 
> And on with the show!

Peter took a deep breath as he made to unlock the door but froze before he could insert his key into the lock. 

Could he really do this? Tell the most important person in his life his biggest secret and potentially shatter her world? A thousand different scenarios were running through his head at the moment. What if she could not accept him like he was? What if she was put in danger because of his secret? What if-

A hand on his shoulder stopped his train of thought, he turned to see Toni standing behind him with Vision and Colonel Rhodes behind her. 

“You are going to be **_fine_**. We are going to be right here to support you.” She reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. Rhodes and Vision smiled and nodded as well. 

Feeling a bit of his confidence return, Peter quickly unlocked the front door and let the other three heroes enter the apartment behind him. He paled at seeing May’s overnight bag on the couch meaning she most likely had just gotten home. 

“May?” He called out and felt a bit of pride of the barely detectable nervous pitch in his voice. 

“In here, Pete!” She called from her office. He motioned to the couch and told his companions to make themselves at home before heading to the office. “Hey, I was wondering where you were at. Hanging with Ned?” Peter stuck his hands in his pockets in an attempt to appear casual. 

“No, I was actually at Stark Tower.” May brightened.

“Miss Stark finally contacted you. That is great, how is she?” 

“Um, fine per say. Actually, there is something I need to tell you and she offered to help me. She, Colonel Rhodes and the Vision are waiting in the living room.” May raised an eyebrow but saved her work and followed her nephew out to sit on the sofa greeting her guests. 

“Would you all like anything to eat or drink?” She questioned trying to play the good hostess when in reality, she just wanted to know what the hell was going on with her nephew. 

“No thank you, Mrs. Parker.” Vision answered as the others shook their heads. 

“Okay, Peter.” The boy in question stood up and went to the middle of the room. 

“Well, do you remember how before- Ben died… I was acting off?” She nodded. 

“Yeah, you had been pushing us away ever since that field trip your class took.” 

“Something happened to me on that field trip. Something that changed me… I like to think for the better, but sometimes it’s hard to figure out.” He began to pace refusing to meet his caretaker’s eyes. “And I should have told you **_ages_** ago, but I was so afraid of how you’d react… if you would treat me like a freak, or if I would put you in danger. I am sorry for not confiding this to you when it all began. I-” May leapt to her feet and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Peter, I’m listening. Tell me **_now_**.” She encouraged. He froze for what felt like hours, but it could only have been a few minutes.

“I’m Spiderman.” 

At that declaration, a million thoughts were swimming through May’s head simultaneously. Her **_sixteen-year-old_** nephew was the hero that had been protecting Queens for over a year?! How had he even gotten those abilities? Why hadn’t he trusted them sooner? What was he thinking go out there and fighting every bad guy in sight?! He could have been hurt or killed!

“May?” The older woman quickly drew him into a hug. 

“What were you thinking going out there and fighting crime with little to no training?!” She demanded holding him at arm’s length after she had gotten her fill.

“I-”

“And **_you_**!” She raved whirling on the only other female in the apartment. “Letting him go out galivanting on his own without informing me? And taking him to what was a free for all in Germany?”

“Which I do apologize for, if I had known the outcome, Peter would have stayed here.” May looked taken aback for a moment. 

“What?” 

“I bought Peter, for the sole reason of safely capturing Rogers and his allies. His webs have allowed him to bring in dangerous criminals with little a scratch on them. But recently I have become **_living proof_** that Rogers will not let anyone stand in his way. I wish I had known earlier so I could protect Peter better from that.” The brunette finished apologetically. Peter grabbed his aunts’ hand and squeezed. 

“And she only found out about me recently, May. And she already has made steps to protect me, she gave me a **_better_** suit. One that would keep me safe and she’s the reason I found the courage to tell you about this.” May took a seat on the couch her anger partially abetted. 

“Peter, a part of me wants to tell you I am proud of you for standing up for others.” Peter smiled slightly. “But a larger part of me is **_terrified_** about you out there on your own doing this.” 

“We actually may have a solution for that.” Toni spoke up. May turned towards her. 

“I’m all ears, Miss Stark.”

“I think we both know he won’t stop just because we tell him to.” 

“I won’t.” Peter agreed. 

“And the fact is he is underaged. Which is why the next recommendation for the accords that we are going to submit will include a clause protecting heroes like him from having their identify compromised and sparing their loved ones from potential retaliation.” Vison nodded. 

“The same is being proposed for adult heroes but with the option of revealing their identities, with minors they will not be required and will be safeguarded. It will be up to him to choose at any time who he decides to entrust with his secret and if he reveals himself to the public once he reaches the age of eighteen.” He explained further. Rhodey jumped in. 

“We also figured that with your permission we could have Peter here join the Avengers, it would still be under the guise of an internship. With it he would get training to better control and expand his abilities while also giving him mentors to look up to and confide in.” 

“That will also grant him back up if he ever needs it.” Toni threw in. May sighed. 

“I guess over the summer we could give it a trial run.” Peter pumped his fist in victory. “But make no mistake, school comes first when the new semester starts. You will have to maintain at least a B average and dedicate one or two nights a week to socialization with your peers. We can discuss other things later. And if you **_ever_** hide anything like this again, you will be grounded for at least a month.” Peter nodded and threw his arms around his guardian. 

“I love you, Aunt May.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She returned. 

“If you would like I could arrange for you both to sit in on the next session of accords planning so you can get a feel of what’s happening.” 

“I appreciate it, Miss Stark.”

“Toni please. And you both are also invited to dinner later tonight at the tower. Rhodey’s mother cooks an **_amazing_** meal.” May beamed. 

“Then you can call me, May. And we’ll be there.” 

Stark Tower Landing Pad

Evie stood watching as the ramp was lowered and Happy and Harley escorted the Barton family out of the quinjet while the agents went to put their things away. She walked forwards.

“Happy, Harley. I trust everything went well?” Happy nodded. 

“All set, Boss. Just like you ordered.” He informed while Harley shot her a thumbs up.

I expect nothing less.” She grinned before looking over at the nervous woman in front of her. Harley, why don’t you take Cooper and Lila to the common area, pick out a movie maybe see if Mama Rhodes will let you all have some of her famous brownies. Happy if you could go supervise the agents then in about an hour and a half go down to Queens to pick up the Parkers, they are joining us for dinner. I need to speak to Mrs. Barton.” 

Happy nodded and Cooper reached over and took Nate’s carrier from his mother as they all exited. Evie motioned for the other woman to follow her and they took the elevator to her floor and she sunk down onto the couch in relief. 

“Are you alright, Miss Stark?” Laura asked concerned her mothering instincts kicking in. The woman in question nodded. 

“Yeah, I just think I overdid it today. Thank you for your concern. Please, Mrs. Barton, sit.” Laura sank down and mumbled something under her breathe. “What was that?” 

“Um, please call me **_Laura_** , hearing my married name has made me feel as sick as the time I first started as a SHIELD agent.” 

“Well then call me Toni, and I didn’t know you were an agent.” The mother of three nodded. 

“Yes, former, retired after Clint and I got engaged. I used to work as the second in command of PR.” Evie filed that information away to speak to Pepper about later. 

“Okay, now before we get into all the questions, I assume you have after the quick departure from your home. I want to know do you feel comfortable staying here?” Laura’s mouth dropped open. 

“What?” 

“I don’t hold you or your children responsible for Clint’s actions, but if you hold me accountable, then I can understand that to a degree. So whatever you need, you have my help with, if you want new identities, a new place away from here, I will help you. I made you a promise and I don’t break my promises lightly.” Laura felt tears gather in her eyes. 

“Can I hug you?” She asked. Evie was a bit confused but nodded. Laura wrapped her arms around her as the tears spilled over. “ ** _Thank you_** , and I do want to stay. I tolerated a lot with Clint, but I can’t condone this. I **_won’t_**. And I want to stay here for as long as you’ll let me, and maybe work on making a new start for us with your help, if you mean that.” 

“I do.” Evie swore.

“Okay then.” Laura smiled. “So, Toni, may I ask why you wanted me to only pack essentials and pretty much leave my home as is?” Toni laughed. 

“As you know, before Clint and his teammates were broken out of prison, they were held in the RAFT facility.” Laura nodded having heard a few stories about that place from fellow agents. Their jailor was Secretary of State General Thaddeus Ross.”

“As in the guy who chased the Hulk all over the place.” Laura stated.

“One in the same. And he wanted the whole set, including the two super soldiers, and I **_know_** he was just starting to dig into the pasts of the others when I left to go confront Cap. He might still be doing that to find leverage against one of them to draw them out, and in turn draw out Rogers and Barnes. The pile of info he was sorting through included the data dump.” Laura gritted her teeth. 

“And you think he’ll find out about us through that.” Evie nodded. “Well you’re not wrong, the farm is in my maiden name, the same name that’s on my marriage license and in any SHIELD files that I worked on.” She felt another surge of hatred for Clint at this fact. 

“Which is why I wanted to move you right away. I don’t want you all to get hurt over someone else’s **_moronic_** decisions. But right now, with the position he has, even **_I_** can’t stop Ross. Not without it coming back to bite me, my family, and the people under my protection, which now includes you and your children.” Laura seemed to read her mind. 

“You want to set a trap for him.” Evie nodded impressed with how quickly the other woman had figured it out. 

“I have been wanting to take him down for a while now, and I think this might be the way to do it. We can plan for all possibilities; Clint is not high on Ross’s list right now, so we have about a month or two, maybe even three, before everything goes down. If you’re okay with this that is.” Evie finished. 

“I’m in. A chance to screw with and take down that psychopath sounds **_awesome_**.” Evie laughed slightly. 

“Laura, I have a feeling you will fit right in.” 

That Evening

“Boss?” Friday inquired as Evie finished reviewing the cases of slander Legal was currently working on. 

“Hm?” She tilted her head towards the nearest camera. 

“Miss Everhart and… **_Dr. Van Dyne_** have arrived.” The AI announced albeit saying the second name with a bit more discontent.

“Fri.” Evie warned as the elevator announced her two extra guests. 

“Boss?” Friday mocked with the same tone. Christine squealed and ran to embrace her friend. 

“Evie! I’m so happy your alright!!” Evie laughed and returned the embrace. 

“Christine, it’s good to see you.” The blonde pulled back to examine her friend. 

“Your looking a bit better than James described.” She smiled happy to see the improvement. 

“Feeling a bit better.” Evie returned. Hope watched on hanging back as her conversation with Rhodey shifted through her mind. 

_ “Colonel Rhodes.” An exhausted voice spoke up. Hope bit her lip.  _

_ “Hey, Rhodey.” She offered trying to maintain some peace.  _

_ “What the hell do **you** want, Hope?” The man demanded with venom. Hope felt tears in her eyes.  _

_ “I know your not my biggest fan right now, that any of you are.”  _

_ “Got that right, Van Dyne.” Rhodey practically spat back. “After what you did. After what your dad’s fucking protégé did, **none** of us are pleased with you.”  _

_ “She’s still my friend too.” Hope tried through her tears. Rhodey laughed.  _

_ “Do not even go there. She let you slide **once** , and your crazy friend tried to fry her suit from the inside!” _

_ “He did **what**?!” Hope felt her anger at Scott rise ten times fold. She could not believe he was that stupid. Actually, she could. Scott had been listening to her father’s hate rant for **weeks** as if it were gospel.  _

_ “Yeah, and if he wasn’t at the airport, we might have stopped Cap and Barnes there along with the others. I wouldn’t be lying in this bed wondering when I’ll walk again, and Evie…” Here Rhodey trailed off and Hope latched onto that statement.  _

_ “What about Evie?” At the continued silence she felt her panic grow. “James… What happened to Evie?!” _

_ “If you **really** want to know what’s going on, watch the press release, Hope.” He spat venomously before hanging up.  _

“Hey, Van Dyne. You with us?” A familiar voice drew Hope out of the memory. Evie was looking at her with confused eyes. “You kind of zoned out there for a moment. Everything good?” Hope surprised her friend by throwing herself forwards and embracing her tightly as tears flowed through her eyes. Evie grunted in half pain and half surprised. 

“I’m sorry… I’m **_so sorry_**.” Hope whispered repeatedly. Christine stepped forwards but Evie shook her head as she hugged Hope back. 

“It’s okay, you’re here now and trying to make amends… that’s all that matters. We’ll figure the rest out as we go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did it meet expectations?
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave a review and tell me what you think!
> 
> Next chapter will finally bring Evie and Isaac face to face again in an interesting development, after that we will have everyone's reactions to Siberia and I will also post the one shot of Steve's press release in between. I'll try to have that up as soon as possible maybe in a week if I can. I am working someone else's shift next week so we'll see. 
> 
> Until Next Time! Ciao!


	6. The Past Returns in an Unexpected Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has a chat with the heads of the Accords Task Force. As well as comes face to face with an important figure from her past and gets an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening! Hope you all are doing well and staying healthy during these times. I was finally able to shell out the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all those who read, kudos, subscribe, and/or review this story. Helps keep me going. I hope everyone likes the reunion between Evie and Isaac and the surprise ending.

“Okay, let’s see if you can crack this.” Daisy challenged the genius as a virtual battleship using the towers holographic screens, so the genius didn’t have to move around so much. Evie stayed silent for a moment contemplating her move before typing in a guess. The screen flashed green, declaring a hit. Daisy groaned and typed in a guess hissing when the screen flashed red. Evie laughed.

“Got to be better than that.” She teased the young woman who was quickly becoming a good friend.

“ ** _How_** are you so good at this?” Daisy demanded causing Daniel to snicker from his book.

“She’s a math genius, never play a game of probability against a math genius.” Pepper nodded.

“That’s why game nights are reduced to only once a month.”

“And why she has a standing invitation to my poker night.” Mr. Rhodes chimed in. Laura laughed from where she had been encouraging Nate to walk towards her while the other children were having a movie marathon.

“She’s a horror.” Hope confirmed to some laughter. It was a challenge getting back her place in the circle, but she felt that being here and currently working on a press release with both Laura and Moria to assist her, the release that would disavow Scott publicly was the first step, she felt to repairing the fractures in their relationships.

“Boss?” The familiar and comforting Irish lit wafted through the speakers.

“Yes, Friday?” Evie questioned tilting her head to the nearest camera.

“The head and second in command of the Accords Task Force are in the lobby wondering if you are available for a quick chat.” Evie thought about it.

“I have **_nothing_** to hide, send them up.” She answered sitting up so she could get to her feet when they arrived. The elevator soon dinged, and her eyes widened as the two men stepped off. Vision helped her up and she strode forwards ignoring the slight shake of her hands.

“Commander Ross.” She greeted extending a hand. The man smiled slightly and shook it.

“Dr. Stark, thank you for seeing us.” He waved the person behind him forwards. “I believe you know my second in command, Lieutenant Jarvis?”

“I am familiar with him, yes.” She answered a smile playing on her lips as she extended her hand to him. “Welcome back to the states, Lieutenant.” Isaac’s grin was wide as he grasped her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s really good to be back, Dr. Stark.”

“ ** _Ahem!_** ” Rhodey coughed after a minute causing the two to jump apart looking anywhere but at the smirking looks of their friends and curious looks of the two newcomers.

“Well, may we speak privately?” Everett inquired after he figured the two had suffered enough.

“Y-yeah! Right this way.” A flushing Evie motioned. She led the two men to another room. As soon as they were out of earshot Daisy turned to the others.

“Okay, I need details.” She demanded with Laura nodding in agreement.

“That was, Isaac Jarvis, the son of Howard Stark’s butler and cook.” Pepper explained. “He and Evie grew up together in Stark Mansion.”

“He’s also the first-person Evie ever slept with.” Rhodey added with a shit eating grin on his face. The couple he had been secretly rooting for all these years was finally face to face again.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Laura demanded. “They slept together?”

“Multiple times over ten-year period.” Helen clarified absentmindedly.

“So, what was it a friend with benefits thing? A relationship?” Daisy demanded; she had seen the look in the man’s eyes when he first saw the genius. It reminded her… of the way Lincoln looked at her.

“From what I’ve gathered it was more towards the relationship side of the spectrum.” Rhodey explained waving the other screen to him to play a new game of battleship.

“ ** _No one_** knows how it ended.” Christine said ominously. “It’s taboo to even **_ask_**.”

“From what I’ve heard though, it was a pretty big fight.” Hope shrugged.

“A **_stupid_** fight is what it was.” Daniel scoffed causing everyone to look at him curiously, but he kept his eyes on his novel. “I’ve heard bits and pieces over the years, and I’ve come to the conclusion that it wasn’t all their fault, Obadiah Stane had a pretty big role in it as well.” Some of the faces around them instantly darkened.

“So why haven’t they worked it out themselves?” Mrs. Rhodes asked. Daniel laughed.

“When those two clash; they can be the most stubborn people on Earth! It took half a decade for me to get them into the same room with each other for more than two hours. Much less sit down and actually hash things out.” He then smiled a little. “Maybe this will finally be the proof they need to realize what Peg and I figured out years ago.”

“What is that?” Vision questioned. Daniel finally looked up at them with a twinkle in his eye.

“That Isaac’s been in love with Evie since he was nineteen and Evie has been in love with him since she was seventeen. And no matter their differences over the years, they **_never stopped_**.” He informed them.

In the Next Room

“So, what can I do for you gentlemen?” Evie asked slowly sinking into a chair and motioning for them to do the same.

“There are a few things the Accords Council want to go over with you before you meet in two weeks.” Everett said to her. Evie nodded and waved her hand motioning for him to go on. “The Avengers?” Evie smiled happy to share that piece of good news.

“Are still going strong, we have plans to release a press statement officially removing Rogers and his cohorts from the roster. As well as a few new faces that are not only willing to step up but will fully sign the Accords and adhere to their regulations, we are all currently working together to draft new amendments that we believe the Council will agree on. And that we believe will be better received by the public if we present it together as a united front. As such we are keeping the new roster private for now, but in case an attack forms here in the US, we have already made an agreement with the President for those who can respond.” Everett nodded while Isaac took notes.

“That is good to know, we had some concerns, but it is wonderful to hear that you all are on top of it.” He then cleared his throat. “Now on to other matters of business, as you most likely know that there is still an investigation into the Lagos catastrophe.” Evie nodded.

“Do you have any idea of why they were there, Dr. Stark?” Isaac finally spoke. Evie sighed.

“If I had to wager a guess, I’d say it’s about what Rogers has been obsessed about since the fall of SHIELD.”

“Sergeant Barnes, you mean?” Isaac said and she nodded.

“That is correct Lieutenant. But I may be able to help you find out for sure. FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Have legal draft an agreement for the task force to sign that will give them access to the security feeds of the compound.” She looked them in the eye at this point. “I am willing to compromise if you need to broaden your search horizons in the future but for that I will need more comprehensive agreements.” They both nodded with Everett rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Are you sure, Rogers and his party won’t see it as an infringement on their rights to privacy?” Evie leaned back with a smirk.

“They signed NDAs as well as a contract when they moved into the compound, part of that contract included the monitoring to a degree. If they did not understand it or read it, that is not my concern. They were told if they needed help understanding someone from legal would be able to them. If they want to be **_willfully ignorant idiots_** , they will suffer the consequences.” Isaac chuckled.

“The Stark charm, never fails.” Evie winked at him.

“Now onto other unpleasant matters.” Everett muttered. “Dr. Stark, Siberia, what exactly happened?” Evie paled and took a few deep breaths. She felt a hand cover hers giving it a gentle squeeze. She locked eyes with the man across from her and nodded.

“A lot of things, gentlemen. That not only involved the three of us but also… my **_parents_**.” Isaac’s eyebrows rose. “I am not comfortable with repeating what happened, but I will have FRIDAY include the footage from the suit along with the security footage.”

“And your health?” Everett pressed.

“For now, that is up in the air, I am meeting with Dr. Wu and Dr. Cho Monday morning to discuss my options, which I will then discuss with the Council at the meeting.” He nodded and stood up shaking her hand again.

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Stark, we are all hoping for a speedy recovery.” Evie smiled slightly.

“I look forward to working with you all in the future.” Everett smiled.

“As do we.” Isaac stood up as well.

“Hey, Ev.” He spoke up causing his best friends head to snap to him. “Give me a minute?” Everett glanced between the two and nodded walking out the door. Evie stood up and faced her old friend.

“Evie.” He greeted his stance softening.

“Sergeant Pretty Boy.” She returned earning herself an eyeroll from him.

Years from now Evie’s still not sure who made the first move. Maybe her, maybe him, maybe both. But all she does know is that in seconds she finds herself gentle cradled in a familiar embrace, one that makes a long-forgotten part of her heart ache. She slots her head into the man’s shoulder and breathes the moment in. And just for a second, she is just plain Evie, back in Stark Mansion listening to the tinkering sounds flitting up from her father’s workshop accompanied by her mother’s melodies on the piano. The smells of Ana’s native cuisine wafting from the kitchen as well as Edwin Jarvis’s laughter as he attempts to assist her. All the while she and Isaac are rushing through the halls, excited to explore every nook and cranny. It feels, a bit like coming home.

After a moment Isaac lifts his head slightly as he feels small droplets on his shirt.

“You’re crying.” He mumbles to the brunette.

“Shut up.” Was all Evie responded. He chuckled and held her tighter, dropping his head back to the rest against hers.

“God, I missed you, E.” He sighed.

“Me too.” She returned. The two pulled apart and he immediately took stock of the way her face looked slightly pinched in pain.

“That bad?” He questioned in nothing but concern. Evie nodded not meeting his eyes while undoing the first few buttons on her shirt revealing the bandages. “E…” He reached out but she drew back.

“ ** _Don’t_**.” She pleaded not ready to fully bare it all out, even to him. He nodded. “Are you… Are you going to be working out of New York for a while?” He nodded.

“Yeah, we are, it’s just me and Everett plus a few new recruits for now anyway. Why?”

“Are you free, Friday?” She inquired meeting his eyes. He nodded.

“Yeah, after work.” She shifted her weight slightly as she struggled to find her next words.

“Can we go somewhere? Just the two of us? If we are going to finally hash this out… I want to do it in private.” She told him hoping he’d agree. He gave her a soft smile, the one he reserved only for **_her_**.

“Yeah, where did you have in mind?”

“Um, I owe you a meal at the diner but after that… Home?” Isaac’s face took on a shocked and wary demeanor.

“As in..?” Evie shrugged.

“Yeah, I think we both need to face whatever this is… where it all started.” Isaac nodded agreeing with her assessment.

“I’ll come pick you up around five then.” Evie allowed herself to grin.

“Great.” She then bit her lip as another thought floated through her head. “Isaac, **_don’t watch_**.” She whispered.

“What?” She stepped back into his space and placed a hand on his cheek, making sure he kept his eyes on hers. So that he could see the vulnerability she was exhibiting. She vaguely registered his hands slipping around her waist.

“The footage of Siberia, from the suit. It’s not pretty and… they were your godparents.”

“Evie, what-” Evie shook her head cutting him off.

“I can’t… not now. Have Everett give you a summary or whatever but don’t watch.” He sighed.

“Okay.”

“ ** _Promise me_**.” She pleaded; she could not let Isaac go through watching two of the people who helped raise him be brutally murdered, it would break him too. Isaac nodded.

“I promise.” The two stayed in the that position for a moment longer neither willing to move backwards or forwards. The blond man opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

“Boss!” FRIDAY called out through the speakers.

“Yeah, Fri?” Evie answered as they separated.

“You and Lieutenant Jarvis both need to go back to the living room. Something has happened.” Both exchanged glances before hurrying out of the room.

“What’s wrong?!” Evie demanded as they came to a halt in the living room. Pepper looked at her and Evie stiffened as she could see her friend vibrating with barley repressed rage.

“You both need to see this.” She hit a button and a holographic screen popped up displaying what had quickly become the bane of their existences over the past few weeks.

_“Good Morning, I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America and I am here to clear the air on all this Civil War nonsense.”_

“ ** _Son of a bitch!_** ” Evie exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like it? 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? 
> 
> You know what to do, leave me a review!
> 
> I hope to get Steve's two shot up soon, so if you have any ideas for what you want to see in that statement let me know. Hopefully I can start that sometime this weekend or later this week depending on how work is. 
> 
> Until next time, Ciao!


	7. Official Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new version of the Avengers begins to form as Evie and her allies have their first official meeting to begin revising the accords. Choices are made and some surprising turns unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you all are staying safe out there. I finally was able to get this done, I meant to do this meeting and Evie and Isaac's outing as well as the Siberia reactions in one chapter but then realized it would be too long and would have to be split up into at least two. I will try to work on the last chapter of Idiocy is as Idiocy Does along with that as soon as I am able, I was able to score one extra vacation day in addition to my vacation days after the 25 so I should have some time.
> 
> Thank you too all those who read, bookmark, kudos, subscribe and/or review this story. Sometimes it helps keep me going with writing the next tale in this saga knowing you all enjoy it.

Stark Tower Thursday Afternoon

“Mr. Murdock, Mr. Cage, Mr. Rand, and Ms. Jones.” Pepper greeted as the four and Foggy entered the conference room. “And am I right to assume you are Mr. Nelson?” Foggy nodded and shook her hand.

“Please call me Foggy.” He countered.

“Then you must call me, Pepper.” She returned. “That goes for all of you if you like.” Matt stepped forwards to shake her hand.

“Then you can drop the Mr. and Ms. with us as well.” Pepper beamed and motioned to the table behind her.

“Shall we?” They all took seats. “Ms. Stark is on her way down with the Vision, Colonel Rhodes, Director Hill and a few others as well.” A few minutes later the group walked in.

“Evie.” Danny greeted as the two embraced.

“Hey, Danny. And friends.” She greeted before gesturing behind her. “This is the Vision, Colonel Rhodes and the head of the Avengers Division, Maria Hill.” She introduced. The three exchanged greetings and sat down. “This is Hope Van Dyne of Pym Technologies. She is the newest addition to the roster recently, she is the holder of the Wasp suit.” Hope greeted them and sat down.

“The Wasp suit?” Luke inquired.

“It runs on the same technology as the Ant Man suit that Scott Lang used in Germany, my father invented both alongside my mother. We entrusted Scott with it under the belief that he would use it with **_our permission_** and such but he betrayed our trust and now, I’d like to use mine and the advanced features it carries to reclaim the Ant Man suit.” The rest of the Defenders looked to their resident lie detector who nodded. Hope sat down as Evie motioned to Peter and May.

“This is Peter Parker and his Aunt May Parker, now before they go any further, I ask that **_no information_** leave this room. This is a highly sensitive matter.” When everyone nodded she leaned back so Peter could take the stage.

“I’m Peter Parker and I’ll be sixteen soon, two years ago I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip. I developed abilities and long story short… I’m **_Spiderman_**.” After a few moments of silence May took over.

“I’m Peter’s guardian and I have decided to let him train and work with the Avengers provided he doesn’t lose track of being a student and a kid.” Foggy scribbled down on his notepad.

“So, I assume the first few amendments are going include identity protection with a focus on minors?” Evie nodded. “We can work with that right?” He asked Matt who nodded as well. The two Parkers sighed with relief and took seats at the table. Finally, Daisy stepped forwards.

“My name is Daisy Johnson; I was born to an inhuman woman and an unenhanced man.”

“Inhuman?” Luke repeated.

“A long time ago on Earth a race of aliens called the Kree, experimented on humans by infusing them with alien DNA. When activated by a substance called Terrigen, we overgo a transformation that gives us unique abilities and can also sometimes change our appearence.”

“You mean those news broadcasts about people becoming infected that happened in the fall?” Peter brought up. Daisy nodded.

“When I was born Hydra was hunting mt mother for her abilities, they **_slaughtered_** the village in China we were living in by the time a SHIELD team came it had turned into a bloodbath. I was the only survivor or so they thought. My father enhanced himself to the point of going insane and began to annihilate the team, not knowing the truth and fearing for my safety they left me at an orphanage in New York with explicit instructions that I was never to be kept in one place for too long.”

“Wait, it was St. Agnes, wasn’t it?” Matt asked curiously. Daisy raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, it was. How did you know?” Everyone looked between the two confused.

“ ** _Mary_**?” Daisy gasped at the reminder of her old life.

“I haven’t used that name in years. Who are you?”

“It’s me, Matt.” Daisy grinned.

“ ** _Matt Murdock_**?” He nodded and she strode over quickly to hug him. “Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s you!” Matt laughed.

“Me either, little Mary Sue Poots.” Daisy laughed as the other occupants in the room exchanged amused glances at the name.

“ ** _Daisy_**. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Matt nodded.

“Save it for after the meeting. Finish your story.” Daisy nodded.

“I joined SHIELD before it fell and, in the process, acquired these powers but they way they were treating enhanced in some ways threw me and I decided to leave. That’s the short version.” Daisy finally sat down.

“I’m Danny Rand, this is Jessica Jones, Matt Murdok and Luke Cage. We are a team, the Defenders. We can talk powers later.” Foggy waved.

“I’m Foggy, a lawyer who works with Matt, so shall we get started?” Everyone nodded. “So, like I said I already have a few good ideas for precedents for the identity protection is there anything else anyone can think of?”

“Maybe a clause stating not to put anyone on the field who doesn’t have a good grasp on their powers.” Jess brought up.

“Or doesn’t pass a psychological evaluation.” Luke threw in.

“That’s a good idea, if Maximoff had been properly trained Lagos might not have happened.” Pepper agreed.

“I propose an amendment that stops one leader from having veto power over the other members of the team. It was how Ms. Maximoff got on the team despite Evie’s objection.” Vision also threw in. He had thought long and hard about the way Rogers ran the team, using his power to undermine Evie and seek to control her. Never again would that happen as long as he was present to stop it. Foggy wrote everything down as fast as he could before looking around the table.

“That’s another thing I wanted to talk to you all about, it would help this team if you all had named leader.” There was a beat of silence as they all pondered this. Finally Evie looked at Rhodey.

“I say you, Rhodey, you have the most leadership experience from the military.” She suggested.

“Yeah, but you have led the biggest tech company in the world for years by yourself and revolutionized it. You also know politics. Plus, you have the most experience as an Avenger and your brain works faster than mine, you’re a good tactician when the going gets tough.” Both grinned at one another.

“Okay, not that this isn’t heart warming and all.” Jess commented breaking the ambience. “But if I can make a suggestion, how about you **_both_** lead?”

“That’s a great idea, Evie can handle more of the politics and Rhodey can handle training and such.” Maria agreed. Evie and Rhodey exchanged glances before nodding.

“We are good with it if you are.” He told the others. Everyone agreed without hesitation.

“I also would like to help with funding.” Hope told her new allies. “I get SI’s Avengers Division runs it, but you shouldn’t have to bear the burden alone if we can help it.” Evie grinned at Hope.

“She’s right, same goes for me.” Danny spoke up. “I also have some ideas for rebranding, it’s what I did when I took back over Rand Industries. I think if we get people here on the Homefront to look to a new formula of this team, a better one, maybe Rogers team will lose more support.”

“Well, we can certainly draw up some agreement.” Evie began taking a sip of her coffee. “Pep, I know this isn’t your area of expertise since you aren’t an Avenger, but you have a lot of experience with these types of mergers-”

“I want a suit.” Pepper firmly interrupted causing Evie to spit out her coffee.

“ ** _What?!_** ” She and Rhodey demanded.

“ ** _I want a suit_** , and to sign the Accords and to join this team.” Pepper calmly explained.

“Pep, if this is about getting revenge-” Rhodey began.

“It’s not.” Pepper interrupted yet again. She looked at Matt imploringly. “Tell them.”

“She’s telling the truth.” Pepper took a deep breath.

“This is about me, understanding the bigger picture, that you two have put your lives at risk for the world to protect everyone, and right now you’re standing up for the rights of those who probably would be crucified if not for these protections we are trying to put in place.” Her eyes filled with tears. A hand covered hers and squeezed and she looked to the blind man sitting next to her before squeezing back. “And this is also about me never wanting to know you all went out without back up, or without another person you can trust out there with you. I wasn’t there to protect my best friends once, never again.” Evie and Rhodey rose and embraced her.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Evie conceded.

“I am.” The redhead repeated.

“I think this is a good start,” Foggy told the group, “We can meet again after the Accords Council meeting and go from there.” Evie straightened and Matt raised an eyebrow as he felt her heartrate quicken slightly.

“One more thing, are you all free this Friday evening?” At the confirmations or slightly unsure nods she pushed on. “One of the things that led to the breakup of the former team was a lack of trust and keeping secrets. We cannot have that again. I trust you all.”

“What does that mean?” Luke questioned.

“It means that I want you to know the truth about what happened in Siberia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, next chapter as I stated before will be Evie and Isaac hashing out a few old wounds while also trying to move on from them, and possibly the others reacting to Siberia. 
> 
> In the mean time...
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Suggestions?
> 
> You all know what to do, leave a review! 
> 
> Until next time, Ciao!


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Isaac have their date/not date and begin to reconnect. After a trip to Stark Manor a conversation occurs where the two realize the truth behind old wrongs and what may lead to a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been a while, and I am so glad to be back at writing this again. I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe in these times.
> 
> Isaac and Evie's dinner and conversation took a while to hash out and I hope I did it justice in your eyes. Thank you to all those who read, subscribe, review, bookmark and/or kudos this story. 
> 
> This chapter introduces the location of Cecile's Diner as well as Cecile Blythe who I envision Betty White as. As well as the Stark Manor.

Everett flinched as he heard another crash from his partners office, followed by a loud string of curses in Hungarian.

“Uh, sir, should we go-” One of the new recruits motioned to the closed office door. Everett shook his head.

“Trust me, you do not want to go in there.”

"Önző seggfej. Néhányszor fejbe kéne vernem Őt egy égig magasztalt frizbivel és megnézném akkor hogy tetszik Neki!"

“You **_really_** don’t want to go in there.” He reiterated.

“What did you do to him?” Everett held his hands up.

“All I did was give him a case file.”

 _‘Not my fault it involves the woman he’s been in love with for fifteen years.’_ A few minutes later the door opened, and Isaac stepped out adjusting his shirt. He looked at everyone who openly stared at him.

“I’m good, thanks.” He reassured as he shut the door behind him. Everett gave him a knowing glance.

“Do I want to go in there?” He asked jerking a thumb towards the office.

“No, you do not, take it out of my paycheck.” Everett laughed.

“I had them stock your office with old furniture and outdated tech they were going to dismantle and throwaway. I knew this would happen within five minutes of that video. Just leave a tip and buy a meal or something for the cleaning staff along with a thank you card.”

“Thanks, man.” Isaac responded shaking his hand. Everett examined him.

“Did you get a haircut? And change your clothes?” Isaac shrugged.

“It’s a diner, not a five-star restaurant. I’m not going there in a suit and tie.” He defended shrugging on his jacket and making his way towards the elevator. Everett shook his head and followed him.

“No, this is different from your other dates.” He mused as they stepped in. “You’re wearing that expensive cologne you almost **_never_** wear, your leaving work at three when you never leave early, your nervous and the other day I could have sworn I heard you rehearsing lines in the bathroom.”

“That’s it, I’m moving out.” Isaac shot back. “And furthermore, this isn’t a date.” He finished as they exited the building, and he hailed a cab.

“Yeah, but you **_want_** it to be!” Everett called to get the final word in.

Stark Tower

“Oh, look who is looking fancy.” Daisy teased as she and Laura waltzed into the brunette’s closet.

“Someone is hoping for a good date.” Laura added. Evie rolled her eyes as she adjusted her red short sleeved knee length sundress with black low-heeled sandals.

“As I told everyone else multiple times it’s not a date.” She gritted. “My ribs are still healing and everything else I own besides band shirts is a no go right now. She began trying to figure out her hair when Daisy stepped behind her.

“Let me.” She quickly arranged the older woman’s hair into a low ponytail over her right shoulder with a few strands escaping to frame her face.

“Thanks, and onto the reason I called you in here.”

“Besides us wanting to try on like everything in here?” Laura joked looking around the closet.

“You both have interviews with Pep and HR Monday at ten. They are just a formality and to get you guys started on paperwork, Laura you will have an extra with the soon to be retired head of PR so he can get a feel on who will replace him an hour later. And Daisy you’ll have one that afternoon with Maria about being with the Avengers Division for cyber security and analysis.” Both nodded.

“Boss?” Friday’s voice filtered in through the speakers.

“Yes?” Evie answered.

“Lieutenant Jarvis is waiting for you in the garage as we speak.” Evie took a breath and grabbed her tote bag.

“Thank you, Fri.” She made for the exit. “Oh, and if we are the same size, go nuts.” She told Laura before heading down.

Sometime Later

“Do my eyes besiege me?” Cecile Blythe asked as she walked over to the couple who had just entered her diner. “Evie Stark and Isaac Jarvis patronizing my establishment together again.” Both exchanged a smile before embracing the older woman.

“Evie over here owed me dinner, Cecile.” Isaac informed her.

“And what a better place then the one we have been coming to for over twenty-five years?” Evie added.

It was true, on an afternoon shopping with the children Ana had stumbled on the diner and after a while it became a place of sanctuary for the Stark-Jarvis family with occasional appearances by their extended family. The best part of this place was that for a few hours, the outside world melted away. Maria Stark had imposed a strong rule, all outside personal and business drama was left out the door.

“Well then, I’ll set you two up at your usual table.” Both nodded and she led them to a table close to the back barely seen by the rest of the diner.

“Cecile, is your grilled cheese and tomato soup still the best in the city?” Isaac asked.

“You know it!” She laughed.

“Then I’ll take that with some soda.” He turned to his companion. “Evie?”

“I’ll take some of your chocolate chip pancakes with a chocolate milkshake.”

“Coming right up, and it is really good to see you two together again. I missed you coming in here on your dates.”

“It’s not a date!” They both called after her before bursting out laughing at the other.

“You- too?” Evie questioned through her laughter.

“Yes! Everett wouldn’t shut up about it. I’m moving out.”

“We have really bad taste in friends.” Evie joked.

“Eh, there must be some qualities about them that is worth keeping around.” Evie shook her head.

“Well, since The Rule still stands, and we still have a lot of catching up to do…” Here she trailed off.

“Fire away.” Isaac challenged leaning forwards.

“Well, last I heard before we patched things up, you were engaged. What happened there?” Isaac groaned.

“Went straight for the **_jugular_** , didn’t you?” He asked still smiling slightly. Evie shrugged as their drinks were dropped off at the table.

“Who, me?”

“Alright, Smartass. It was good at first, but then major differences popped up. Like how I wanted to eventually move back to the US, and she wanted to sleep with her co-worker while I was on assignment.”

“What?” Evie was shocked and infuriated on behalf of the man before her. She knew he had a stubborn streak equally long as hers but when Isaac Jarvis committed to something, he stuck with it.

 _‘Unless that something fights back.’_ She reminded herself.

“Okay, two can play at this game. What the hell were you thinking calling the Mandarin out like that?!” Evie straightened.

“Rule.”

“No, that drama doesn’t count since I wasn’t involved. So, care to explain yourself?”

“Really bad decision?” At his look she sighed. “I know, it was a callous and selfish action. But to be fair he would have come after me anyway.”

“Still doesn’t make the heart attack you gave us okay.” She reached over and took his hand.

“And I don’t think I ever really told you how sorry I was for that. You and I were still on the outs right after that. So, I’m sorry for scaring you.” He raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards.

“Evie Stark, I didn’t think those words were in your vocabulary when it came to me.” Evie burst out laughing.

“Don’t be an ass.” She warned leaning in as well.

“Such language.” Cecile suddenly appeared with their meals. She scrutinized the two grinning and leaning as close as possible to the other.

“Not a date, who are the two of you trying to fool?” Both quickly jumped back as the elderly woman walked away laughing.

“Why do we come here again?” Isaac grumbled.

“Nostalgia.” Evie shrugged back as they dug in. She looked up to see Isaac digging in with gusto. “Still good?” He nodded and held out a spoonful of the soup.

“Want a bite?” Evie nodded and took a taste. She leaned back with a sigh.

“ ** _Heaven_**.” Isaac chuckled and ripped off a piece of his grilled cheese.

“Tastes even better when you dip the sandwich in.” He informed her proceeding to do so and holding it out for her. Evie leaned forwards and he fed it to her.

“That was satisfying.” She admitted before offering him some of her pancake.

They chatted briefly about their fellow Legacies and forty-five minutes later Evie was paying the bill while Isaac embraced Cecile.

“Thanks for the food Cecile, it was a nice way to come back.” Cecile pinched his cheek.

“You’re welcome, now don’t be stranger. I expect to see you more often now.” She turned to embrace Evie. “That goes for **_both_** of you, do you hear me?” Evie nodded.

“Of course.” Both bid her farewell and left the building into the cool summer night. “Home?” Evie asked her companion. Isaac nodded.

“Home.”

Stark Manor

“You know staying out on the stoop won’t prolong the inevitable.” Isaac teased. Evie rolled her eyes.

“I know, Smartass.” She snarked back. “Just… taking it all in.” Isaac put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Evie finally reached over and unlocked the doors letting them step into the foyer. For a few minutes, the two just lingered as memories flew through their minds. Evie finally reached for Isaac’s hand and lead him through the house to the family den where the Stark-Jarvis family would gather. The two sat facing each other on the couch.

“You ready for this?” Evie asked. Isaac nodded. “Where to start?” She questioned more to herself.

“Thank you for telling me not to watch that video.” Isaac started catching her attention. “After reading the report I don’t think I could handle it.” Evie smiled softly and reached for his hand.

“They were your godparents, they helped **_raise_** you. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Isaac squeezed her hand looking at her intensely.

“I wasn’t talking about that part, E.” He confessed shocking her. “That I could handle, but seeing you… in that position… I don’t know if I could handle it.” Evie looked down.

“I- I didn’t realize you still cared that much for me.”

“Just because we broke up… doesn’t mean the feelings went away.” Evie blanked at the admission. So, they were going to do this now. A familiar flight or flight reflex tried to make an appearance but the words she had spoken to Yinsen stopped her.

_“I- I want to live.” She told him. “I want to live and make a difference for other heroes, and in peoples lives. Be with my friends and family. I want to fall in love and have kids.”_

_‘I can have that. But in order to do that I have to face the past and my mistakes.’_ She took a quick glance at Isaac’s face and for a split-second saw something that she used to see everyday glimmer in his eyes. A familiar feeling blossomed in her chest. _‘And maybe I don’t need to fall in love… I’m **still** already in love. Maybe I have a chance.’ _She took a deep breathe.

“I’m so sorry, Isaac. I was so cruel to you in the end.” She choked out feeling tears in her eyes. Isaac scooted closer.

“You’re not the only one. I said things I regret too. But I never should have walked away so easily.”

“I didn’t give you much a choice remember?”

_“Either **you** walk away, or **I** walk away.”_

“It was a cowardly way to end it. Mom always told me, if I loved something, I had to fight for it. I didn’t fight nearly as hard for you… for us.” Evie snickered.

“We were good together for those few years. What happened to us?”

“A lot of things.” He scoffed. “What do you think contributed to the end?”

“For one, I was self-destructive. And the other thing was, we never really defined what we were. We were friends, sure. Friends who had sex with just each other, but with things like the paparazzi hounding me all the time… we were both scared to put a label on it. Afraid the public scrutiny would destroy us. Which is ironic because we did a pretty fucking good job ourselves.” He nodded.

“I agree but a big part of our relationship failing was, **_Obie_**.” Evie shuddered as memories of what the man did to her flashed through her mind.

“He was a real piece of shit, wasn’t he?” Isaac could see where her mind was going and lifted her head to face him.

“Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. It wasn’t your fault you didn’t see him for what he truly was until it was too late. He put a lot of work into controlling you from day one, and by that, I mean when you were born.” Evie felt the tears spill over.

“He gaslighted us, said I had to focus on things like my image. And later that you were trying to use me and control me. Which is what he was doing. He pushed so hard especially after your dad died.” Now it was Isaac’s turn to look down.

“Dad didn’t trust him, and I didn’t either. He fed your self-destructive qualities. The more you messed up the more you trusted him to fix your messes. And he never allowed you to grieve after Aunt Maria and Uncle Howard passed. Dad really wanted to get you into therapy to help you and maybe have you see what he truly was. But he died before he could do it.”

“Obie would have hated that.” She commented squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, and I think after he could see that I was of the same frame of mine. Couldn’t risk losing his meal ticket. I wouldn’t have stopped trying to make you see the truth. And I took up a lot of your free time back then.”

“You really loved me.”

“I would have asked you to marry me.” He admitted. Evie gasped and leaned close to press her head against his shoulder.

“You would have?”

“Yeah, I actually was looking at a catalogue to see if I could find a ring that suited you. But he must have found out.” Evie narrowed her eyes.

“And pushed on my insecurities till they festered, and I burst. So, he could direct it the way he saw fit. That son of a bitch.”

“Glad he’s dead.” Isaac laughed.

“For what it’s worth, I would have said yes.”

“Really?” He inquired hopefully. Evie nodded.

“You were the only one back then besides the others who saw the real me, flaws and all, and loved me for it. The only man I saw a future with.”

“Same.” Evie relaxed feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“So where does that leave us now?” She finally spoke.

“That depends…” Evie poked him teasingly. “I know I’m still in love with you.” Evie felt tears spring into her eyes again. But this time they were happy tears.

“And I still love you.” An arm wrapped around her pulling her close.

“Maybe we can try again?” He suggested.

“We are older and wiser.”

“That we are, but if works… what do you want out of this?” Evie pulled back enough to face him. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands.

_‘I have never been this intimate with someone else.’_

“I think the same thing you want. A chance. Our second chance. To try and build a life and a future together.” Isaac smiled softly.

“That sounds nice.”

Early the Next Morning

Evie’s eyes blinked open at the slight blaring from her phone. She took a moment to register her bearings and felt oddly comforted by the sight of her old room. She reached for phone fought against her blurry vision and read the message from Friday.

**Time to take you medication, Boss.**

She gently began to maneuver herself out from under the arm that was wrapped around her.

“Evie…?” Isaac groggily whispered. She turned and smiled softly.

“I just need to take my pain medication; I’ll be right back.” She murmured kissing his cheek. She bent down and grabbed her purse tip toeing into her bathroom. She downed the multitude of pills and quickly returned to bed. Isaac immediately pulled her into his chest.

“All good?” Evie nodded and cuddled as close as possible to him. “Great, need anything?” Evie tightened her grip on him as her eyes slipped closed.

“This is **_perfect_**. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Kay.” He mumbled as sleep reclaimed them.

A Few Hours Later

Evie’s eyes reopened to find herself alone in the bed. She slowly sat up looking around.

“Isaac?” When she received no response, she left the room to go searching for him. Once she reached the end of the hall, she sensed the smell of coffee and food from the kitchen. She slowed down to take in the house, the style and stopped at the realization that while it was her home… It was like a time capsule compared to her other residences. Stuck in the past like a part of her had been. If it wasn’t for the housekeeper, she had hired to swing by every week to keep it in livable condition she had no doubt a thick layer of dust would cover every inch of this place along with weeds growing out of the garden.

Evie shook it off and continued her way to the kitchen. She leaned in the doorway smiling at the sight of Isaac taking some bacon off the stove plating it next to an omelet and buttered toast. He turned to open the fridge and caught sight of the brunette watching him causing a grin to spread on his face.

“Morning.” She greeted.

“Morning, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Evie shook her head fondly and walked up to the island.

“This is more than enough, and I could have helped you cook.” She responded walking to the cupboards and grabbing two glasses.

“I thought about waking you, but you looked so… cute lying there.” He shrugged a hint of red appearing at his cheeks as he poured some coffee into two mugs while she poured the orange juice.

The two seated themselves on stools and dug in. While she munched Evie dwelled on her realization of the house. Isaac soon noticed that she had paused her consuming and was merely pushing her food around on her plate. He tapped her forehead causing her to startle out of her thoughts.

“I can hear you thinking, E. What’s on your mind?”

“I just realized as I was walking through the house. Why haven’t I ever automated it like my other ones. The more I think about it this, this place has been stuck in the eighties besides a few furniture upgrades.” Isaac pondered this for a moment.

“That’s true.”

“And now I think, why not upgrade it? I plan to make New York my permanent home base again. It’d be nice to have a place to come home to that’s separate from SI and the Avengers.” Isaac put his utensils down giving her his full attention.

“I’ve seen your Malibu place; it would be interesting to see what you do with this one.”

“Are you okay with this then?” He raised his eyebrows. “You do own some of the house.” He pretended to think.

“You’re including me in the whole thing?” Evie nodded.

“We did agree last night to try to build a life together. We could start with this, building a home that we both start our future in.” He smiled fondly at her.

“Think we could include a home office for me?” Evie giggled.

“We could even expand the pool out back and turn it into an indoor pool. I remember how much you love going on a swim in the morning.”

“Even better, and you could renovate the old workshop so you could work on projects here.” The two grinned even wider at the ideas flitting through their head.

“The architect and contractor who rebuilt the Malibu house did a great job, I could call her and see if she’d be willing to take it on.” The brunette suggested. Isaac leaned closer.

“We really doing this?” Evie nodded.

“We are.” She confirmed as he stood and pulled her out of her seat to wrap his arms around her. “It’s a new beginning.” She promised.

“A new beginning.” He confirmed before leaning down to finally kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Önző seggfej. Néhányszor fejbe kéne vernem Őt egy égig magasztalt frizbivel és megnézném akkor hogy tetszik Neki!
> 
> Self centered asshole. I ought to bash him over the head a few times with a glorified frisbee and see how he likes it
> 
> Thanks to Gyuszli for helping me with the Hungarian translation. 
> 
> Well, how was it?
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? 
> 
> Leave a review and let me know! 
> 
> Next chapter is the long awaited Siberia reactions!!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! 
> 
> How was it? Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? 
> 
> Leave a review and let me know!
> 
> The next update will come after I update Stark Industries Press Release 1, depending on how fast things go I might just blaze through that one before I update this. 
> 
> Until Next time! Ciao!


End file.
